The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission cable, a multicore cable, and a method of manufacturing the signal transmission cable.
Signal transmission cables are conventionally used for signal transmissions between electronic devices, or signal transmissions between substrates in electronic devices. Signal transmission cable comprises, for example, a signal line, an insulation layer that covers the signal line, and an external conductor that covers the insulation layer as disclosed in JP 2002-289047 (Patent Document 1). The external conductor is formed by, for example, winding a metallic tape or a metallic braid around an outer circumference of the insulation layer.